Blakely Tristan
As the daughter of Arthurian knight Sir Tristan and Princess Iseult of Ireland, Blake has some pretty high expectations set on her - she's expected to run her own kingdom, and run it very well. She is not opposed to this, however, she wants to do it in her own way. Alone, preferably. Stubborn as she is, she's fiercely kind and loyal to a fault. Character (As told by Blake herself) Personality How do I act..? Well, I'm an avid writer. I write about anything and everything. I am really good at reading people, so even if I haven't met them, I can tell when something is off. Oh! I'm really defensive of myself and others, though I just usually try to avoid disagreements altogether. I protect my friends to the end. Well, I would if I had any. I know, I seem cold, but that's just because I prefer isolation to parties. Appearance I identify as female, and I would say my face is heart-shaped. My hair is a peculiar shade of reddish-brown (russet) that runs 3/4 of the way down my back and match my eyes. I have glasses, so whenever I run I have to find creative solutions to keep them in place. I'm kind of short (5' 4.5") but I use my size to my advantage. I'm fair-skinned, so I burn in the sun easily, but freckle sometimes. And I have a birthmark on my left ring finger. I also have Pes Planus (flat foot), so I try and wear sneakers most of the time in order to keep the shape of my arch intact. I wear special inserts, too, and I'm working on a way to make special inserts if I want to wear heels. Fairy Tale – Tristan and Iseult; Arthurian Legend How the Story Goes Two main stories: In one, Sir Tristan searches for the Holy Grail as a Knight of the Round Table, and in the other, he "accidentally" (wink wink) falls in love with a princess named Iseult. Iseult's betrothed (King Mark) gets angry, and Tristan goes "lol okay bye". He and Iseult run off and become the rulers of Tristan's kingdom, Lyonesse. Iseult eventually returns to King Mark's kingdom, leaving Tristan to marry a different Iseult- Iseult of the White Hands. In some versions Tristan falls ill and his first love tries to return, but a jealous White-Hands tells the other Iseult he has died. Soon, Tristan does actually die, and the first Iseult dies from grief, leaving the lovers reunited in death. (In some versions, they do not die.) How does Blake come into it? Blake was born a few years after the original tale(s). She was raised to be both a fighter and a peacemaker. She can duel in a ball gown and play the harp, just like her parents. She likes percussion more, though, so she can often be found playing a xylophone or jamming out on a drum set. Relationships Family I'm really close to my dad - we spar often - and my mom is always encouraging me. My sister Tierney and I are really distant, though. Friends I'm a part of a squad - The Arthurian Legends. I value them all, and I'm curious to see how my story will connect with all of theirs. I was also really close with my sister Tierney until somewhat recently - it's hard to agree with someone whose views about destiny differ so much from my own. Pet I wouldn't call him a pet; he's more of a friend. Emrys is a pixie that comes and goes as he wishes. He's a bit mischevious, but he has the right intentions nonetheless. Romance I have zero desire whatsoever for a relationship. I see no benefits except for free food. Enemies I wouldn't call people enemies, I just don't trust them easily. I have a kingdom to run, and I don't want anyone to mess it up. Outfits Half-length, easy to move in skirts are a must for Blake. She is constantly up and moving, and does her best to always look put together. Greens and golds make up the majority of her outfits, and there are always some sort of decorative armor pieces. (Clothing and Art coming soon.) Trivia *Blake is a memelord. She will make memes out of anything. *All around percussionist. 18/10 could defeat you in a tambourine battle. *Four-mallet expert, so can make "claws" out of daggers. *Very clumsy. Trips over air. Has tripped down stairs a grand total of 27.392 times. *Very dark humor. *Large vocabulary. *Knows a bit of Celtic. Trying to learn Riddlish. Fluent in sarcasm. *Sketch artist supreme. Very good at shading (and throwing shade). Quotes *"The logic behind magic is that there is no logic." *"You dislike people, I dislike people. Let's dislike people together!" *"Please stop poking me. You can poke me when I've had my coffee." **inhuman noise 86* "Do I have a running list of inhuman noises? Of course I do." *pulls piece of paper out of pocket* "I'm at Inhuman Noise...482." *"Fight me. Wait, not literally. I can fight you literally tomorrow." Gallery (A reference: Sir Tristan's kingdom Lyonesse is rumored to have sunk beneath the sea off the coast of Cornwall, and the Isles of Scilly are said to be the mountain peaks of his land. It's in Britain, and it is mentioned in Celtic legend, so I had to have some Celtic influence.) Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Arthurian Legend Category:Roybels